Naruto: Ageless Stones
by Ithio
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke Meet at the valley of the end one final time. NaruSaku, AU, Oneshot if ppl want me to make it larger I guess I could lol .


Like always this is a NaruSaku fanfic, it's also my first ever oneshot, so here's my disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS, PLACES, NAMES, ETC.

Yours Truly,

Ithio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: One Shot

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valley of the End:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the day they had waited for so long had come, and there in the Valley of the End stood the Last...Sixth Hokage against the Final True Uchiha, neither willing to give ground to the other and so the battle began. The battle would be extremely long and next to the Last stood their wives. Namikaze Naruto had come a long way, all in preparation for this day, as had Uchiha Sasuke. As the two of them stared at each other, neither moving an inch until suddenly they vanished appearing about fifty feet in the air, their most powerful forms unleashed. As Namikaze Sakura watched her husband collide with Uchiha Karin's husband the two of them shot at each other, their speeds although not nearly as high as their respective husbands were still great.

As the four of them fought it became apparent that even now the Namikaze were fairly outmatched, and as they fought side by side the Rokudaime saw that it wasn't going to end how he wished it. Letting go he released his full power and the full rage of Kyuubi was shot out, but set against it was the one foe Kyuubi could not bring its claws against, and so even with this added strength Sasuke was able to keep up. When it finally became hopeless, the Hokage turned to his wife and smiled, putting his hands together he said, "**Hiraishin No Jutsu**" and his wife disappeared, as he sent her back at the speed of light, to Konoha, to relay the message of the death of the Rokudaime. She would know the moment he left the world, she would feel as the last of his strength failed him, and she would spread his last wish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minor Flashback, A couple hours before the battle:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto and Sakura sat on the giant sculpted head of Naruto on the hokage monument. In Sakura's arms the small baby, baby Arashi, still lay in her arms as she smiled, knowing that it could very well be the last time she would see Arashi and Naruto, and the last time the three would sit as a family. As they sat there Naruto turned to Sakura and his face was stern, his voice calm._

_"Sakura-chan, if for some reason I feel it's hopeless, and we are going to lose the battle, I'm going to send you back to Konoha..." said Naruto and Sakura was about to interrupt him, to tell him he could never do that to her, when he raised his hand, motioning for her to stop. And such was the strength of his will at the moment, that she couldn't speak._

_"You know I wouldn't do this for myself Sakura-chan, I'm quite selfish and would love to have you by my side so we could go down together, but I'm thinking first of Arashi, he can't be left an orphan. Who will teach him how to control our Kekkei Genkai, who will teach him not to listen to Kyuu-kun?" asked Naruto, "That is why I'm doing this. That and so you can pass on my final wish, if I should perish at this battle, then tell my tale, that is all I want, so that Konoha knows that by her law I died."_

_"I'll only do this for Arashi, Naruto-kun. Otherwise I would stay by your side, even in death." said Sakura, and Arashi woke up and started crying lightly, a foreshadowing of the horrors that would come. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning one last time upon Sasuke he said, "It's time we ended this,_brother_."

"Yes it is, you've become a tiresome pest, _brother_." responded Sasuke as he spat on the ground. Naruto didn't stop though and charged at his opponent, the greatest enemy he could ever defeat, his brother, his friend, his equal, Uchiha Sasuke. As the two collided the force of their collision was such that even Karin couldn't resist the force, and her body was blown apart, completely destroyed, as if she had been but a figment of an imagination. As the two fought, neither would gain an upper hand, but eventually Naruto started to feel that he was claiming the upper hand and as he flew at Sasuke one last time, his hand pierced Sasuke's throat, and the battle was over, Sasuke's own Chidori in Naruto's lung. As Naruto threw down the body of his foe, he jumped to the edge of the valley and he lay down next to the trees, before encasing himself in an earth jutsu, to give him a chance to either die in honor or recover his strength.

Several weeks later, the body of Uchiha Sasuke was born back to Konoha to be buried as that of a traitor, but the body of Naruto would never be moved, the guardian of Konoha, was the title he had earned, and none felt their honor was high enough that they were worthy of moving him to Konoha, the place he died to protect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Years Later:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura sat in her home she looked once more towards the Valley of the End, and little Arashi asked her once more about his father.

"What was Daddy's final wish, Mommy?" asked the small child, "You've never said that."

"Remember me," said Sakura, "That was his wish Arashi-kun. This is what he told me, 'remember why I died. So that in all the countless centuries yet to come, should any shinobi pass that land, let my voice whisper to them from the ageless stone. Tell Konoha, passerby that here by her law I lie.'" she finished and her eyes hid the tears that she would cry everytime she thought of those words. Five years had passed since Naruto had fallen into the deepest of all slumbers.

And Five Years it took for a mysterious being to awaken from within the stone...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's where I end it, yes part of it was from 300 lol PP.

Yours Truly,

Ithio


End file.
